Cursed Love (Fruits Basket Story)
by zowater
Summary: What would happen if the Sohma family met another family that was cursed? Well that is what happens when they met the Kibaru family. And of course romance is going to form.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tohru smiled as she walked next to Arisa and Saki into their class. Kyo and Yuki were already there having an argument over something one of them had said. Tohru sighed and sat down hoping the two wouldn't hurt each other. She glanced over and noticed two girls talking. They looked similar, maybe siblings or cousins. The first one looked a little old to be in their class and had long light brown hair and light blue eyes that almost looked purple in the right light. The second one looked the right age and had long blond hair tied in loose pigtails and hazel eyes. She had never seen them before... or maybe she had and just hadn't registered it. The only reason they were drawn to her attention was because of their proximity to the two Sohmas and the fact they were talking and looking at the two fighting cousins.

"Hey Arisa... Saki do you know who those girls are? Are they new or have I just always missed them?"

"Oh them... No they've been here for a while... The older one is Kami Kibaru, she's actually 21, but she was held back a few times." Arisa said calmly. "The other one is her cousin Natsuki Kibaru. She's almost as bad as carrot top."

"Both girls are strange." Saki said calmly. "They're waves are different from everyone else, even the Prince and Kyo's."

Tohru blinked. She knew the Sohma's had different wave lengths because of their family's zodiac curse. But the two girls weren't Sohmas. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo aiming to punch Yuki.

"And there they go." Arisa sighed. "Should I stop them Tohru?"

"Uh..." Before she could choose the teacher walked in and hit Kyo on the top of the head with a notebook. She sighed glad that the fight had been averted and class was starting. As class continued on she couldn't help but notice the two Kibaru girls whispering to each other and taking notes. Tohru found it strange that Kami was in their class. How could a person miss or be held back for four years of school. She should be in college, or possible out of school starting a family if she had decided to go down that path in life. But instead she was here, in high school.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the teachers announcement. "In a month a big project is due. It's a group project so hopefully you will all learn to work together. There will be five members a team." She started listing of the group and their members. "Group 6: Yuki Sohma, Kami Kibaru, Tohru Honda, Natsuki Kibaru, and Kyo Sohma."

Tohru didn't know how to feel. She was glad Yuki was on her team. Kyo worried her. But the big confusion of her feelings came from the Kibaru girls. What would they be like to work with. Especially since Arisa said Natsuki was a lot like Kyo... Which meant fights. She glanced over at Yuki who was looking over at the Kibaru girls nervously. Tohru could understand. They were both girls and if either of them hugged Kyo or Yuki accidentally there would be trouble.

Kyo didn't look at all worried. He just looked upset. She could already see him yelling that he would have to work with 'that stupid rat!' It almost made her laugh, but only almost. He seemed to skip over working with two strange girls completely. His attitude was going to get him into trouble soon. She looked over at the girls hoping to judge how they would be and was shocked to see Kami tense as if she was dreading working with them. The other one just looked slightly annoyed and worried. Tohru didn't understand, but was curious.

Once the bell rang Tohru got up and walked over to the girls. She was a bit nervous and was shocked to find them both smiling at her. "Uh... Hi. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Kami. And this is my cousin Natsuki." Kami said getting up. "We're excited to be working with you." She looked at Natsuki and nodded.

Natsuki shrugged. "I guess it could be fine..."

"Don't mind her. She just hates school in general." Kami laughed. "I guess we should go introduce ourselves to the Sohmas now..." She seemed hesitant.

"Yeah. I can't wait to mess with orangy."

"Natsuki please!" Kami frowned at her younger cousin. The two exchanged a look and Natsuki sighed.

"Fine."

"Here I'll introduce you." Tohru nodded. She led the two over to where the two were glaring at each other as they packed up their stuff. "Yuki, Kyo. This is Kami and Natsuki. They are our teammates."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki said acting princely. Surprisingly it had no effect on either girl.

"Heh." Kyo grunted.

"Oh this is defiantly going to be fun." Natsuki said. Tohru noted that Kami looked a bit nervous but it was gone in a flash.

"Well I guess that we had better start working on the project today... Maybe after school?" Kami said before Kyo and Natsuki could start arguing.

"That sounds fine." Yuki nodded. "Tohru does that work for you?"

"Yeah. I don't have work today." She nodded glad for the coincident. "How about we go over to your house Kami?"

The two froze. "Uh let's not." Natsuki smiled. "Are house is a little chaotic right now and isn't the best place to study."

Yuki and Kyo frowned. They had no care to bring the two girls to their house... Not with Shigure there and the chance something could happen.

"I hope that we won't be imposing." Kami smiled gently. "But your house is probably the better choice."

"I guess that could work... But our house is a little chaotic as well." Yuki said nervously.

"We live with our _cousin_ and he's a bit... crazy." Kyo said with slight disgust admitting he was related to Shigure.

"I'm sure it will be fine. With only the one I'm sure we can handle... We have multiple family members that would be loud." Kami smiled. "So I guess we should follow you home."

Yuki nodded seeing the conversation wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Well this is where we live." Yuki smiled looking at the small house. "We'll warn you beforehand... But our cousin is crazy."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Kami nodded. "We have quite a few cousins. They are probably more crazy than this guy."

Natsuki laughed as if she knew something they didn't know. "Come on let's go meet this crazy cousin of yours." She grabbed Kami's hand and nodded to Kami. Kami smiled relaxing as well.

Kyo opened the door and walked in. Almost instantly he was intercepted by a tall man in a kimono with messy hair. "HEY! Welcome home..." The man blinked seeing Kami and Natsuki. "Who are you friends? They're pretty!"

Natsuki frowned at him. "I take it this is your cousin..."

Shigure blinked looking at them. "Are they in your class? But this one looks too old to be in your class." He smiled walking towards Kami. Natsuki frowned looking at Shigure.

"Keep your distance perv!"

Tohru sighed. "Shigure this is Kami and Natsuki Kibaru. They are in our class and we are a group for a school project. Please don't cause trouble. Kami, Natsuki I'll show you to the living room." The girls walked out into the other room.

"Shigure be careful." Yuki frowned. "We don't need trouble with these girls."

Shigure frowned. "Just tell me one thing... Who is the older girl? She doesn't look like she's even close to your age."

"She was held back in school a few times." Yuki said calmly. "And again don't cause issues. I don't want to worry about Hatori coming to erase their memories."

"Alright! Alright!" Shigure sighed.

"HEY! Are you two coming?!" Natsuki called from the other room. "IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE'LL KICK YOU OUT!"

"You can't kick us out!" Kyo yelled angrily storming into the living room. The girls all sat and laughed at Kyo's angry face.

Kami giggled as Yuki followed and Natsuki smiled at her. "Alright let's get started." She held up the assignment paper. "Okay let's get this started so we can finish it and then Kami and I can head home."

Yuki and Kyo sat and the high school students got started working. They all continued to work as Shigure watched them from the kitchen. It took them an hour before Natsuki collapsed back tiredly. "Man that was exhausting!"

"I'm glad we are done." Kami smiled stretching her arms out. "Well we'd better go Suki." She nodded.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?!" Shigure smiled. "Come on it would be fun!" He winked at Kami who started blushing. Natsuki looked at her cousin and frowned.

"HEY! Shut up and stop flirting with my cousin!" Natsuki stood up. "If you don't I'll hurt you!" She held her fist up threatening.

Shigure blinked as Kyo stood up as well. "I'll help her too!"

"Who said I need your help!" Natsuki rounded on the orange haired teen angrily. "Back off carrot top!"

"I don't listen to you!" Kyo glared at her.

Kami palled standing up. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki frowned looking at Kami. She sighed calming down. "Whatever. Come on Kami. Let's head home."

"Right." Kami sighed relaxing. "Goodbye Tohru, Yuki, Kyo." She nodded. "See you guys later."

"Goodbye." Tohru nodded. "See you tomorrow..."

"Aw! No dinner?" Shigure wined. "Come on you two! You'd like it."

"No." Natsuki glared. "Come on Kami." She grabbed Kami's hand and dragged her out.

Kyo glared. "Yeah go ahead and leave!"

Kami froze as Natsuki froze catching Kyo's challenge. "Natsuki please no!"

"I'll be fine." She smirked. "No problem. Just be calm." She smiled and turned back to Kyo. "Okay boy let's fight." She held up her fists.

"Oh boy..." Shigure giggled. "This isn't good is it."

Kami tensed watching the two start to fight in the yard. "Natsuki... not again..."

Tohru and Yuki looked at the two of them and blinked confused. She started looking more and more nervous and her face turned pale. "NATSUKI!" She cried out.

Natsuki turned looking but froze as she slipped and landed on Kyo. Her face lit up bright red and there was suddenly a puff of smoke.

"Natsuki?!" Kami gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" Tohru gasped. "Kyo!"

The smoke cleared and on the ground laid a small orange cat with a golden cat on top of it. Both on top of Kyo's clothes.

Everyone stared in shock and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What is going on?" Tohru blinked. "Where did Natsuki go?"

"Well... uh..." Kami's face went paler and she turned away. "I... I'll be back!" She turned to run into the bushes, but Shigure stopped her.

"Hey listen there is a complete explanation..."

"Uh! Please I..."

He blinked as she suddenly shifted into a small fox. He gasped confused. "Uh... She..."

The little golden cat growled at Shigure and shot over to the fox. "Kami!"

"I'm sorry Suki..." The fox sighed. "This is my fault..."

"My fault you idiot!" The cat sighed. "I didn't listen to you... I shouldn't have fought him. You told me not to, but I still did." The cat slowly shifted back to Natsuki holding the fox in her arms. "Yukio is going to be mad isn't he."

The fox sighed. "Let's go..."

"Wait!" Tohru said stepping forward.

Both Natsuki and the fox looked at her. "Sorry Tohru we... It's uh..."

"Shigure there isn't a fox in the zodiac? And Kyo is..." She looked over at where the orange cat had run to hide under the porch. There was a sudden flash of smoke.

"What is going on?" Yuki frowned walking out. He paused seeing the smoke clearing and Natsuki holding the fox. "Don't tell me that idiot transformed! I should have known he would be the one to spoil it again... I'll call Hatori." He sighed.

"Wait!" Tohru said. "Natsuki? The fox is Kami isn't it."

"..." Natsuki frowned. "We..."

"HEY!" Kyo frowned walking out wearing only his pants. Natsuki flushed slightly.

"Natsuki! Stop!" Kami barked. "You're going to transform again!"

"I... I'm only mad!" Natsuki grumbled. "He's the idiot who started the fight."

"Why don't we sit down and get some food?" Shigure smiled. "We can talk inside." He led them inside and sat down. "So... Your animals?" He looked at Kami, the fox.

"...Yes..." Kami sighed.

"Are there others who have the same curse?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Not that we know of."

"Curse?" Natsuki blinked. "What do you know of curses?"

Shigure blinked looking at them. "Well..." He looked at Kyo and Yuki. "What do you know of curses?"

"I asked you first!" Natsuki frowned.

Kami shifted nervously. "Natsuki..."

"Don't be nervous Kami. Alright tell us about this curse you know of!" Natsuki ordered. "Or else I'll beat it out of you!" She held up her fist.

Shigure held up his hands. "No need for that. Alright... Do you know the Chinese zodiac?"

"Of course." Natsuki and Kami nodded.

"Well we, our family, is cursed by the spirits of the zodiac. When we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into our animal. Here I'll show you!" He said getting up and heading to hug Kami. Natsuki punched him in his face before he could. "Stay away from my cousin you perv."

"So your family is cursed by the zodiac... So which are you?"

"He's the dog." Yuki said a bit nervous. "Now what about your curse?"

Natsuki nodded. "Fine. Our family has a similar curse... Only ours is emotions... Each of us has an emotion that trigger us to transform into a different animal."

"Oh?" Shigure asked. "Then that cat a minute ago was you? What emotion are you then?"

Natsuki froze. "It doesn't matter... Now you can't tell anyone!"

"Of course." Shigure laughed. "And you can tell no one of ours."

"Right... Wait Tohru..." Kami said turning to their classmate. "Are you part of the curse?"

"No... I just know about it. I found out about it accidentally."

Kami nodded but before she could say anything Shigure interrupted. "So how many members do you have and do you have a head who would be upset if they found out?"

"Too many questions." Natsuki frowned. "Come on Kami. Keep your mouths shut!" She held up her fist threatening. "See you later Tohru, Prince, Orangy." She got up and started walking out.

"Good bye." Kami nodded following her cousin out.

"Well that is interesting." Shigure said relaxing. "Who knew there were other families with other curses."

"Did you really have to tell them about us?" Yuki frowned. "Shouldn't we call Hatori and have him erase their memories..." He said worriedly.

"No." Shigure smiled. "Let's see how this plays out." He grinned looking at the door. This is going to be an interesting little adventure. I wonder how Akito would react to this info... And I wonder what those girl's emotions are.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tohru looked up as Kami and Natsuki walked in arguing about something. She watched as they sat down and waved. "Hi!" She walked over to them.

"Hello Tohru." Kami nodded. "How are you?"

"Good you?" Tohru smiled.

"We're fine." Kami smiled but paused as a long red haired girl walked in. Kami instantly got up and waved at her. "HEY! Miyako!" The girl looked over and smiled hurrying over.

"Kami! Suki! It's good seeing you! I'm glad we are in the same class." She blinked looking at Tohru. "Oh! Hello what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda. You are?"

"I'm Miyako Kibaru."

"Kibaru? Are you one of Kami's and Natsuki's cousins?"

"Uh... yeah..." She shifted nervously. "Kami?"

"Don't worry about it." Kami nodded. "And you're free to hang out with us."

"Thank you Kam." Miyako nodded.

"Kami is she?" Tohru asked.

Kami shifted nervously but nodded. "Just.. don't mention it please..."

"Sure." Tohru nodded. She looked over at Kyo and worried that something would happen, but Natsuki just ignored him. "So Miyako why weren't you here yesterday or before that?"

"Well I..."

"She was home schooled for a long time." Kami said calmly. "And yesterday was sick so she couldn't come. Isn't that right Mi?"

"Ye-Yea..." She nodded nervously.

Tohru smiled. "Well hello. And welcome to the class."

Miyako smiled. "Thank you... I'm glad that I'm in this class now. I hope we can... become friends."

"Of course." Tohru smiled. "And I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Thank you." She smiled happily. Tohru paused noticing the bandages peeking out of her sleeves but decided not to ask. She looked a bit fragile. "Kami did you see Shouta this morning?"

"Yea." Kami sighed.

Natsuki grumbled. "That idiot! It would be so much better if he walked himself home! We don't need him!"

Miyako shifted slightly. "Natsuki you shouldn't be so rude about him... If he finds out..."

"He'll laugh." Natsuki smiled.

"Who'd laugh?" Kyo asked walking up right behind Miyako. She jumped surprised and blushed looking at him in shock. "Hey." He grumbled.

"Nothing carrot head." Natsuki said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Miyako this is Kyo Sohma. He's an idiot classmate that we have." She shrugged. "Carrot top this is our cousin Miyako. Just ignore him Mi. He's a troublemaker. Worse than Shouta."

Miyako nodded and smiled. "Should we try avoiding him Kami?" She turned to the older cousin.

"No. He'd just find us and cause a bigger scene. Suki you'd better be good." Kami said looking at her trouble making cousin. "We don't need him getting angry."

"Is that his emotion?" Kyo asked.

Miyako froze. "Kami!"

"It's alright Mi." She patted the girls head. "They know, but they won't tell." She smiled calmly. "You won't have to go back."

Miyako let out a sigh of relief. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides if they did we've got a plan." Natsuki grinned. "We know a little secret about them." She grinned at Kyo. "Isn't that right carrot top?"

"Shut up!" Kyo grumbled.

Miyako looked between the different people surrounding her confused. "Kami?"

"I'll explain later. Why don't you sit next to me for now." She nodded to Natsuki. "We'll figure out what to do later on."

"Right."She nodded taking a seat. "Class is about to start isn't it?"

"Yes." Tohru nodded. "You'd better go sit down Kyo."

"Yea, Yea whatever." He shrugged walking over to his seat. Miyako watched him and blushed slightly. He had such an air about him that reminded her of herself. He looked so lonely, but at the same time he looked happy. She smiled wanting to get to know him.

"Come have lunch with us Tohru!" Kami offered walking with her cousins behind her. "You can invite some of your friends if you want."

"Alright! I'll go get Arisa and Saki."

"Sounds good. We'll be waiting for you outside." Kami said waving as they walked out.

"Kami... Are you sure you want to risk this... Tohru and those Sohmas knowing?" Miyako asked having heard the whole story from Kami and Natsuki earlier. "If _he_ finds out..."

"Don't worry Miyako. I'll keep it safe and away from him." She smiled. "Come on lets go find a spot to sit and eat at."

Miyako looked at Kami thankfully. She sat next to her older, mother like, cousin. She had a mother that she truly loved, but it was different because of her curse. Kami was part of it and so they were closer. She was even closer to Natsuki, her sister like cousin, that her parents.

"Hey Kami did you bring any of those chips you had yesterday?"

"No sorry. Shouta ate them all."

"HE WHAT!" Natsuki frowned jumping up. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Miyako and Kami laughed. Tohru, Arisa, and Saki walked up at that moment. "What's going on?" Arisa asked. "Tohru who's this?"

"This is my new friend Miyako. She's Kami and Natsuki's cousin." Tohru smiled sitting down. "This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. My two best friends."

"Hi." Miyako smiled happily. I have no worry with them all here. She smiled relaxing and enjoying the conversation that started up. By the time the bell rang she had come to call all three outside girls friends. She found herself starting to enjoy the school and wasn't as lonely as she thought she was going to be. In fact she wasn't lonely at all. Even during the rest of class she found herself enjoying it and forgetting about her curse, well only slightly. It always lingered in the back of their thoughts. It was part of the way they had been raised. She shivered just thinking about it. Kami reached over as if she could read Miyako's thoughts and smiled gently. Miyako nodded back thankfully.

Class ended shortly later and the three cousins walked out being followed by Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Miyako had been introduced to Yuki during a break and found him to be charming, but he was nothing like Kyo. She found she really liked him, even if Natsuki found him annoying and irritating.

"Why are you walking with us again?!" Natsuki frowned at the boys.

"Because we were talking to you about the project." Yuki said calmly. "Are we going to meet up to finish it tomorrow?"

"On Saturday." Kami said calmly. "So we have all day to work on it. Mi did you get a hold of your partners?"

"Yeah. We're working on it after school tomorrow." She said smiling. "If we're not busy maybe I can come on Saturday?"

"Sure." Kami smiled.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki frowned. "She'll be dealing with Shigure as well."

"I think she'll be fine." Kami smiled.

"Why does your cousin have to come?" Kyo grumbled.

"Because she wants to!" Natsuki said sticking her tongue out at him. "Now shut up or I'll hit you!"

"Is that your only threat?!"

"No. But even I find my other threat to cruel." She smirked. "Only if you are really annoying me will I pull out that threat."

"Huh?" Kyo blinked.

"I'll start kicking!"

Kyo paused getting her meaning. Before he could say anything two arms wrapped around Natsuki shocking them all. "Hey kitty kitty!"

Natsuki froze and glared. "SHOUTA! GET OFF OF ME!" She growled shoving him off.

The black haired 18 year old boy laughed. His blue eyes sparkled. "Come on Suk! Be nice! After a long day of college can't you be kind and just give me a hug?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Natsuki glared. "I'm angry at you!"

"What did I do this time?" He said with puppy eyes. "If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me oh lovely kind Natsuki!"

"No." She said calmly.

"Who's this idiot?" Kyo grumbled.

Shouta blinked looking over. "Who's orange head and pretty boy?"

"Shouta!" Kami frowned. "Be nice! These are our friends Yuki and Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Be nice!"

"Alright." He smiled at Tohru. "You're kind of cute you know that?"

"SHOUTA!" Natsuki glared. "Don't flirt with her!"

"I'm not going to. I was just commenting. You know only you and Kami are my girls." He wrapped an arm around Kami. "Isn't that right Kami dear?!"

"Shouta knock it off." Kami sighed. "Everyone this is our cousin Shouta."

"Hey!" He gave a small wave. "What do you say we head home now girls?" He winked at Miyako. "Have a good day little sis?"

"Your siblings?" Tohru asked.

"No, just like siblings. After my parents separated I stayed with Miyako's family for a bit." He smiled hooking arms with her. "We are just cousins."

"Come on." Kami sighed. "Bye Tohru, Kyo, Yuki." She nodded. The four cousins walked off. Miyako shot once last glance behind them to see Kyo as they walked. She smiled wondering if maybe she could get to know him much better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Saturday finally!" Natsuki sighed relaxing back and smiled as Kami walked in. "You ready Suk?"

"Almost." Natsuki smiled eating. She finished her food and put the dishes away. "Okay I'm ready now. Let's go."

"Go where?" A voice asked walking up behind Kami. A shiver ran down her back. She turned to see a man who was three inches taller than her. He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The head of the family.

"Yukio." Kami said hiding the fear in her voice. "Good morning."

"Morning." Natsuki said stiffly.

"Good morning... where are you going now?" He said with a small smirk.

"A school project, we have to go work on it with our partners from class. I thought it would be better to go to their house instead of ours."

"Your such a smart girl Kami." Yukio smiled calmly. "Just be careful... You don't want to transform. You especially Kami. You've already been held back four years."

"We're fine Yukio." Kami smiled slightly. "We've already done this early in the week."

"Oh." He blinked. "Well as long as Natsuki is there to keep you calm and Kami is there to keep you from getting embarrassed." He nodded. "Just be careful. I won't be there to keep you safe."

"We'll be fine." Natsuki nodded. "Come on Kam or we'll be late." She grabbed Kami's arm.

"Goodbye Yukio." Kami nodded being pulled out. Once they left the house she transformed into a fox. "Sorry Natsuki." She sighed being picked up. "He just made me nervous."

"Yeah I know." Natsuki sighed. "Hey look there's Mi. You might want to relax. We're almost at the gate."

"Right. You can put me down." Kami sighed and a moment later she was human again.

"Hey!" Miyako waved seeing them.

"Good morning." Kami smiled. "Ready to go?" She shrugged off all her uneasy feelings related to Yukio.

"Ready." Miyako smiled as they walked out.

Kami smiled as Tohru answered the door. "Good morning Tohru."

"Hi." She smiled. "Come on it. Yuki and Kyo are just finishing breakfast."

"Alright. Is Shigure here?" Natsuki frowned.

"No he had an errand to run. But he'll be back soon probably." Tohru said leading them into the living room. "Yuki, Kyo they're here."

"Hello." Yuki smiled, while Kyo grumbled.

"Hey Carrot head. Nice seeing you as well." Natsuki said plopping down in a seat. "So what's the plan?"

"Suk be nice." Kami sighed. "Do we have a plan?"

"Just finishing the project." Yuki said but paused seeing Miyako. "Miyako?"

"Oh... Hi... I just tagged along. Is that okay?" Miyako shifted a bit.

"Don't worry Yuki." Kami smiled. "She's with us. If she finds out it won't hurt."

"Find out what?" Miyako blinked curious.

"Nothing!" Kyo growled at her. She flinched.

"HEY! Don't yell at my cousin!" Natsuki yelled jumping up.

"You didn't tell her?" Yuki asked.

"No. We promised we wouldn't tell so we won't." Kami said calmly.

Miyako frowned. "What secret?"

Yuki paused looking at her and sighed. "We are cursed as well. Only with the zodiac."

"Oh..." Miyako blinked. "So is it similar to ours Kami?"

"Not really... They transform when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. We transform when we experience our emotion strongly." She turned to the guys and Tohru. "We might as well warn you of our curse and how it works."

"Kami..." Miyako whispered worriedly. "You shouldn't..."

"It's fine Miyako." Kami smiled gently. "None of us are going to tell him."

"Him?" Tohru asked.

All three girls went quiet for a moment. "Our head of the family." Kami said after a moment. "He's overprotective of us and our secret."

Kyo and Yuki paused thinking of Akito. "We understand... You don't have to tell us." Yuki said calmly.

"No... It's fine. He won't find out." Kami smiled gently at her cousins. "Now for our curse. Our curse is when we feel a certain emotion too strongly. Each of us have a different emotion, and a different animal we transform into. The legend of our curse starts long ago... A man and his wife lived in a small house alone on a hill. One day when they were sitting calmly in their house a lion came to the door. It was all alone and tired. They took it in and took care of it. Soon it was much better and it stayed with them. The couple, for a while after, kept taking care of different animals that experienced different emotions. Then one day the couple died and the animals that lived there didn't know what to do. They agreed that they wanted to be with the couple for forever or at least one of the couple. So they made a pact using the blood of each of them and the man from the couple. Once the curse was set they all died and since then every other generation has been cursed by their lingering spirits. Only now the animals and the emotions have been mixed throughout. Sometimes it's an angry lion, sometimes a exited lion, sometimes an embarrassed lion. And we are all in the same family trying to hide the fact we are different."

"Every other generation?" Yuki asked.

"The next generation only comes once the last generation has all died out... It's sad but there are never multiples of animals or emotions."

"Oh..." Yuki blinked watching shocked.

"So you decided to tell these guys about the curse why?" Shouta asked standing in the door way suddenly.

"SHOUTA!" Kami gasped shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I followed you guys curiously. Hey!" He smiled waving and grinning like an idiot.

"YOUWHAT!" Natsuki glared jumping up and punching him in the face.

"HEY!" He frowned falling back and rubbing his face. "It's not my fault I was bored and you guys looked like you were planing something. I was interested..."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Natsuki glared.

"Don't be like that!" He whined.

Kami sighed and got up. "Shouta, Natsuki..." She suddenly slipped crashing into Yuki. There was a suddenly puff of smoke. Laying on a pile of clothes was a rat and a red fox.

"Uh.. Kami..." Miyako blinked. "Rat? Huh?"

"Yuki!" Tohru flushed looking at him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Yuki the rat sighed. "Kami are you okay?" He asked looking at the fox who was almost hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to revile your secret!"

"It's fine." He said calmly. He watched as she suddenly changed back, fully clothed. "Uh..."

"What?" Kami blinked confused. "Yuki?"He paused and then rushed out of the room. "Is it something I said?!" Kami tensed.

"No... It uh..." Tohru flushed. "He's probably going to turn back soon..."

"So?" Natsuki blinked. "I know it's a bit strange, but aren't you use to it?"

"It's not that." Tohru flushed looking at Kyo. "When they transform..." She looked at Yuki's clothes still on the floor.

Kami caught on and blushed. "OH!"

"What?" Natsuki frowned.

"They don't transform clothing." Kami blushed.

"They..." Natsuki's face lit up and she transformed into a lion.

"Hey I thought she was a cat?!" Kyo frowned.

Natsuki growled at him and suddenly and turned back. "I'm not a cat! I'm a proud lion! It's not my fault the lion genes are not as strong anymore."

Shouta laughed. "Depending on how embarrassed she is Natsuki turns into a lion or a cat." He smiled. "I've got the same thing as well. It depends on our animal genes on if we have the dependents or not. Only a few of us do."

"Shut up Shouta!" Natsuki growled.

"Alright." He smiled. "Just trying to clear things up since we're being all in the open."

Kami sighed sitting. "Sorry Mi, if I'd know it would be this chaotic I would have advised you stay home."

"It's fine." Miyako smiled. "It's not too bad."

Kami smiled. "Alright." She said as Yuki walked out. "Let's get the project done you guys. Shouta keep Miyako company while we work please." Kami said getting up. She smiled. "Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Kami smiled as she work up and rolled out of bed. She had plans with the others to hang out later that day. Natsuki, Miyako, and her were heading to the Sohma's house to hang out. There were no big important plans, but she always had fun when she was spending time with the others. "Morning Dad." She smiled as she walked out of her room.

Her dad had dark brown hair and was reading the newspaper. "Oh good morning Kami." He smiled. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." She grabbed her lunch and breakfast. "I'm hanging out with Natsuki, Miyako and some friends from class after school so I'll be home late."

"Alright... Have fun, but be careful." He smiled gently.

"I will be. See you!" She ran out quickly pulling on her shoes and smiled. She found Miyako and Natsuki waiting for her and waved. "Hey!"

"Morning." Miyako smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on or we'll be late for school." Kami smiled.

"Ugh." Natsuki moaned. "Can we just skip it."

"No Natsuki." Kami smiled, but paused as they walked out and spotted Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walking to school.

"HEY!" Tohru waved smiling. "Long time no see."

"Hi." Kami nodded. "Come on let's get to school. We don't want to be late."

"Ugh." Natsuki grumbled.

"You don't like school Natsuki?" Yuki blinked.

"Natsuki has never liked school. She use to ditch school when we younger." Kami smiled. "Her dad use to always yell at her. It always made me laugh, because she would come hang out and pout at my house."

"School is annoying!" Natsuki grumbled. "Especially when I was stuck with Shouta always following me about!"

Kami laughed. "Come on. Shouta isn't at school with us anymore."

"Yeah I guess..." Natsuki nodded and started to walk again.

Miyako watched Kyo as they walked and blushed slightly. "Uh...so... Kyo... Do you like leeks?" Miyako asked thinking of her last night dinner.

Kyo's face darkened. Miyako flinched as he started grumbling. "I HATE LEEKS! THEY ARE THE MOST DISQUSTING VEGITABLE EVER!"

"Oh...uh... I..." Kyo blinked seeing her nervousness and flinched.

"I...uh... It's nothing against people who like leeks.." He shuffled nervous for yelling at her. "I didn't mean to yell..."

"It's okay." Miyako smiled slightly. "I actually don't really like leeks either... My dad made us have leeks for dinner last night so I was thinking about that..."

"He also doesn't like Miso." Yuki said calmly.

"Yea so!... But Miso soup is fine..." He looked away and Miyako smiled.

"Miso is delicious! Especially if Kami is making it!"

Kami shifted. "My soup isn't that good... Come on let's just go. We don't want to be late." She started running. The others followed and smiled.

They arrived at class just barely in time and hurriedly sat down in their seats. Kami smiled as she watched the others. She could tell that Miyako liked Kyo, and the others were enjoying their time together. It made her happy. She paused thinking about Yukio and frowned. She knew that if he found out he would be upset.

She worried about the others if he found out. I won't let that happen... He won't find out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I can't let him ruin their happiness. She smiled. No, I won't even think about it.

Yuki blinked as he finished putting his stuff away and looked over seeing Kami talking to a girl in the hallways. She had long black hair and black eyes. He paused. He recognized her from one of the other classes in their grade. But he couldn't put a name to her face. She looked angry. He blinked walking up. "Kami?"

"Oh hey Yuki." She nodded. The black haired girl blinked looking at them.

"Kami?"

"Oh sorry." Kami laughed. "Yuki this is my cousin Aki. Aki this is Yuki." Kami smiled calmly. "She's the same grade as us, only in class 1-C instead of 1-D."

Yuki nodded. "Very nice to meet you Miss. Aki."

"Uh... Yea... you... you too..." She nodded watching him walk off. Once he was gone she turned to Kami blushing furiously. "KAMI! How could you?!"

"How could I what?" She blinked.

"Not tell me you knew Prince Yuki Sohma!"

"Oh yea you have a crush on him don't you?" She laughed. "Sorry, it kind of slipped my mind to let you know."

"KAMI!" Aki blushed. "...He's so wonderful... Kind... Handsome... I still remember when I first met him..." She smiled. "I was walking in the hallway during a very angry mood... Yukio had upset me again... Some guys ran into me and knocked my books out of my hands... Yuki walked up and helped me pick them up... He was so kind..." She smiled.

Kami smiled. "If you want to hang out with us you can."

"WHA!" Aki blushed. "I... uh... Us?"

"Natsuki, Miyako, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and I." Kami smiled. "Come on you'll have fun." She grabbed her cousin's hand. "You'll be really happy if you join in."

"Alright..." Aki smiled. "I'll happily agree." She followed Kami. "So where are we ganging out?"

"At Yuki's and Kyo's house." Kami said calmly.

Aki froze. "Their... their... house... We... we're going to their house?!"

"Yeah." Kami smiled. "Come on."

"Alright..." Aki nodded a bit nervous. Prince Yuki...


	7. Chapter 7

Kami waved to Natsuki as she walked up. "Happy New Years!"

"Happy New Years to you as well." Natsuki laughed. The two walked towards the family party. "I wonder how the Sohmas are... I mean the zodiac and everything."

"I bet they have a big party." Kami smiled.

"I wonder if Kyo and Yuki are fighting right now." Natsuki laughed. "You can really tell the two are a cat and mouse." Natsuki laughed, but paused seeing a small black otter dash by with a cookie in its mouth. "I bet you the idiot is behind that."

Kami sighed. "I agree completely, he's going to get her in trouble." She shook her head. "Too many who don't know are at the party tonight." She glanced at some of the family members, who had missed the otter, talking. "We have to be especially careful tonight or Yukio will be angry."

"I don't care." Natsuki grumbled. "If he's upset, I don't care."

Kami sighed. "Suk..." She shook her head. "You are going to regret that attitude one of these days."

Natsuki shrugged. "I haven't yet. And you're starting to sound old." She gave her cousin a playful shove. "Lighten up and enjoy the holiday."

Kami smiled. "Alright. I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to find Miyako first. I don't want her to be alone too long."

"Gotcha." Natsuki nodded and walked off to bug one of the younger cousins.

Kami smiled, but then turned and walked to Miyako's room. It was completely dark when she walked in and she sighed turning on the light. "Miyako..." The red haired girl, freshly transformed, looked up. Her arms were bleeding from fresh little bite marks. A few were on her legs too.

"Miyako!" She rushed to the girl's side and pulled out the stash of bandages from under the bed. "You need to stop biting yourself." She finished bandaging the wounds and sighed. "It's not good for you to hurt yourself." She hugged her. "If you're depressed come to me okay?"

"I'm sorry Kami..." She sniffled. "I can't help it... I'm just ...so lonely..."

"I know." Kami smiled as the girl buried her head in Kami's shirt. "I'm here for you Mi... Feeling better?"

Miyako nodded and sat up. "Thank you Kami." She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

"Forget to get changed." Kami smiled getting up. "Come on." She pulled out a party kimono. "Once you're ready we can go."

Miyako nodded and quickly got changed, while Kami put the medical kit away. "I'm ready now..."

"Alright." The two walked out and found Aki watching Shouta and Natsuki fighting. Natsuki looked angry, while Shouta just looked relaxed. "Uh... hi..."

"Hi Mi. Hi Kami." Aki nodded.

"What are these two fight about now?" Kami sighed.

"Shouta was flirting with Suk again." Aki sighed. "So she punched him, and now he's saying how weak her punches are."

Kami sighed. "Knock it off you two. Natsuki just ignore him." She pushed between the two of them. "Come on you're going to cause trouble."

"Fine..." Natsuki turned ignoring Shouta.

"You two are as bad as Kyo and Yuki." Aki laughed. She was thinking of earlier in the week when she had gone to their house for the first time. She had been nervous but had found out that it was fun. Kyo and Yuki had been fighting a lot, and she had learned about the curse. She had yet to meet the strange person who had been mentioned, Shigure.

"They are aren't they." Miyako laughed. "I wonder how they are..." She paused thinking about Kyo.

"I think Yuki mentioned something about a banquet for the zodiac." Natsuki said calmly. "It makes sense though. I mean they are the zodiac."

"I guess that means Kyo wouldn't be able to go to then... After all, he's the cat." Miyako frowned.

"Who cares." Natsuki shrugged. "He's just an idiot. Come on let's go talk about something more fun."

"I wonder if Yuki is having fun..." Aki blushed.

"Oh come on!" Shouta laughed. "Stop thinking about your crush!" He gave her a nuggy. "Why don't we all sit and get some food."

Kami sighed but paused looking over and saw Yukio watching them. She shivered. "Uh... guys lets separate for a bit... and stop talking about the Sohmas."

"Huh?" They all blinked.

"Just trust me." Kami said calmly and then walked off. The others watched her. Then they slowly separated.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate school!" Natsuki grumbled stretching her legs as she waited. "I should have ditched, like Arisa!"

"Oh come on Suk." Kami sighed. "I thought you would like this. We aren't in class, we are outside and about to run."

"Kami is the one who should be complaining. After all, she hates running." Miyako laughed.

"It's still school." Natsuki grumbled. "And I hate school."

Miyako laughed, but blinked spotting Tohru walking over. She had just been with Kyo and Yuki. Miyako flushed as she saw Kyo acting like an angry cat. He was so cute, in a different way from normal.

"Good morning!" Tohru smiled. "Ready?"

"Not really." Kami sighed. "It's too cold out, and we have to run." She smiled. "And as Natsuki said 'it's school.'"

Tohru smiled as Saki walked up. "Let's just all do our best!"

"Right." Miyako smiled and caught one last glance at Kyo before they started running. She shot off faster than the rest, hoping to impress Kyo.

Kami and Natsuki went a little slower, saving their energy. They outpaced Tohru and began to relax after a while, slowing to a walk.

"Kami what are we going to do about Miyako and Aki?" Natsuki asked. "They are crushing so obviously on Yuki and Kyo... If Yukio finds out..."

"He won't." Kami smiled. "And if he does we will deal with it then. But I'm sure it will be fine." Kami didn't look at Natsuki, not wanting her to discover her own uncertainty and worry.

"I guess... Hey!" Natsuki blinked stopping. "There's an old guy laying over there." She pointed of to the side.

"What?" Kami asked. She blinked seeing the white hair. "Let's go help." The two were about to go down when Tohru walked up. They watched her stumble slightly down the hill, then followed. Natsuki blinked shocked as all three girls realized it was a teen guy with white hair. "Are you alright?" Kami asked as Tohru babbled.

"... Do any of you three know where Sohma house is?" He asked calmly.

"Sohma?" Kami blinked at the same time Tohru and Natsuki asked,

"Are you a Sohma?"

The boy blinked and got up ignoring them. "They're coming." He walked up to the path and set up a string. He laid on his belly and waited a moment. The girls watched in shock as Yuki and Kyo ran up. Right at Kyo was pulling ahead the white haired boy's string tripped him.

Natsuki started laughing as Yuki stopped and stared in shock at the boy. Kami and Tohru just stared blankly and confused.

"Haru?" Yuki blinked as Kyo jumped up angrily, which only made Natsuki bust up laughing harder.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT! I WAS WINNING! STOP LAUGHING!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Haru looked off blankly. "Don't try that at home."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT! IT TOOK ME THIS MUCH EFFORT PASSING YUKI..."

"If I didn't do that, you wouldn't have stopped." Haru said as if it was the most logical thing to say.

"Hatsuharu...?" Yuki sighed.

"Huh?" Kami, and Tohru asked. Natsuki was still giggling at Kyo's enraged face.

"DO YOU THINK I'M AN IMMORTAL!? SEE, I'M BLEEDING!" Kyo looked torn between hurting Haru, and hurting Natsuki. "SHUT UP GIRL!"

Natsuki only started laughing harder as Yuki explained. "This is Hatsuharu...One after another keep coming here..." Yuki sighed. "And don't you have to go to school?"

"HOLE ON! I'M BLEEDING HERE, DON'T YOU CARE!?"

"Not really." Natsuki smiled, as she finally stopped laughing.

"Ah... I came on Sunday." Haru said calmly. "I'm not sure how I got here... by the time I woke up, three days have passed..."

"So, to sum it up... you got lost..." Yuki sighed, not looking at all surprised.

"You are still an idiot when it comes to directions." Kyo said calming down.

"He's been lost for three days... You must be hungry." Kami blinked. "I wish I had thought to bring some food with me.."

"It's a run, why would you have." Natsuki pointed out.

"Oh... I guess you're right."

"Ah... Let's think about where we are ….if the teacher find out..." Tohru said a bit nervous.

"Who cares." Natsuki shrugged. "What's he going to do, yell at us?"

"Let's just get off the road so we don't block the other runners at least." Kami pointed out. They all headed down beneath the bridge.

"This is Hatsuharu Sohma. He's one year younger than us. Haru this is Tohru Honda, Kami Kibaru, and Natsuki Kibaru." Yuki introduced.

"Ah... it's you. Nice to meet you." Haru bowed.

"Ah, Ah you too. You too!" Tohru bowed back.

Haru turned to Natsuki and Kami and bowed as well. "Hello."

"Hi." Kami smiled. "No need to bow."

"Hey." Natsuki nodded. "Nice to meet you. And that was hilarious what you did to Kyo."

"HEY!" Kyo glared, then frowned turning to Haru. "So why are you here?"

"For a duel." Haru said calmly getting up and shocking all three girls. Natsuki got over it quickly and started to smile.

"Huh?" Kyo blinked, just as shocked.

"Originally I wanted to find you during new years, but you disappeared. So here I am now." Haru said calmly.

"New years?" Kami and Natsuki blinked.

"Oh yeah. Kyo and Yuki didn't go to their main house during new years... They said they didn't want to."

Kami paused thinking of what it would be like to not go to a family holiday event.

"Come on! Let's fight." Haru said getting ready.

"Wait a minute!" Kyo frowned. "I'm competing with Yuki now!"

"I spent three days to find you.." Haru said starting to sound annoyed.

"That's because you got lost!"

"Anyways, we have to duel." Haru said ignoring Kyo's comment.

"After we get home, I'll deal with you! Now is not the time!" Kyo said turning around.

"No way."

"This time things seem bad..." Yuki frowned. "Hey... Kyo. You should follow Hatsuharu's suggestion..."

Kami blinked. "What?"

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! GO AWAY NOW!" Suddenly Haru headbutted Kyo.

"Too late... that idiot." Yuki sighed.

"Stop... mumbling... If you are a real man, let's fight! Little cat..." Haru said darkly.

"What..." Kami blinked. "Is going on...?"

"I don't care. This is hilarious!" Natsuki smiled. "Go Haru!"

Kyo suddenly kicked Haru back. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! DO WE HAVE PROBLEMS BETWEEN US?"

"I remember now, you have another name called "Black Haru." Yuki sighed. "Although, Haru looks like the calm type, when he gets angry, he's unstoppable."

"Really?" Kami and Natsuki blinked.

"This is going to be interesting." Natsuki smiled.

"That means... he is like Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"That's right." Yuki said. Before Natsuki or Kami could ask who Kagura was, Haru was gripping Yuki's chin.

"Don't just stand there, Yuki. Today, I will make you mine..."

"You're worse than Kagura..." Yuki said while the three girls stared in shock at Haru.

"STAND UP, KYO!" Haru said turning back to his fight.

"I'm already standing up! Where are you going?!"

"This looks like they will take a while... You girls can go." Yuki said coughing slightly.

"But... But..." Tohru blinked not sure what to do.

Natsuki just turned back to watching the fight. "Is there any way we can stop them?" Kami asked.

"No way! Kami this is hilarious!" Natsuki grinned.

"You almost sound like Shouta now." Kami sighed. "I don't think it is a good thing to let them fight." She said watching the two banter back and forth, their conversation unheard by the three watching.

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT! IF YOU WANT SOME, COME AND GET IT!" Kyo yelled angrily starting to get serious.

"It should have been like this from the start, coward!" Haru laughed.

"Whatever you say, you noisy girl!" Kyo growled.

"I like this guy." Natsuki smiled pointing to Haru. "He's hilarious!"

"Why don't we go? They will take a long time." Yuki coughed a few times.

"Yuki?" Kami blinked as Tohru just fussed over trying to stop the fight.

"COME OVER HERE, COME ON!" Haru yelled.

"SHUT UP! I ALEADY SAW YOUR FEEBLE TECHIQUE!" Kyo yelled back.

"Ah.. Hey... you guys..." Tohru said stepping forward.

"Don't stop them Tohru. This is the best entertainment I've had in a long time." Natsuki smirked watching the fight as if it was a movie.

"Don't mind them Miss Honda... Just let them do whatever they feel like. And also... I don't really want to get dragged in and get caught in the crossfire." Yuki smiled.  
>"Huh?" Tohru blinked.<p>

Kami just sighed. "Something tells me this is not going to turn out well."

"YOUR WEAK PUNCHES AND KICKS HAVE NO ATTACKING POWER AT ALL!" Haru yelled. "Idiot! Moron! Come and hit me! I don't mind."

"Man he's got anger issues." Natsuki laughed.

"WH... WH... WH...! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyo yelled getting more and more angry. "YOUR SKILL LEVEL, COMPARED TO YUKI'S IS ONLY GOOD FOR A WARM UP!"

"What about you? Yuki started his training later than us, but you can't win against him! What kind of training did you get, anyway? How embarrassing!" Haru smirked. "Your workout isn't even comparable to ours... You're just a newbie! A wet-behind-the-ears newbie!" Haru taunted

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!" Kyo yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!"

"That Haru is just making it worse." Kami sighed. "We really should stop this before someone gets seriously injured."

"Let em fight." Natsuki waved her hand for Kami to stay. "This is the best entertainment I've had in a long time."

"... It seems as if... Kyo is a bit stronger than him." Tohru pointed out.

"Yeah. Compared to Haru, Kyo is indeed stronger." Yuki said, Natsuki just ignored them. "Either way, they're both idiots who love fighting! And because they love martial arts, they started training long ago.." He coughed slightly.

"Yuki you also love martial arts, don't you?" Tohru asked.

"I don't even know.." He started coughing really bad. Enough that even Natsuki turned around.

"Yuki! YUKI! What's wrong?!" Tohru gasped.

Kami rushed over, as the two fighters paused. Kami frowned. "He's having a coughing attack... This isn't good..."

Haru rushed over and gently pushed Kami away so he could check on his cousin. "Yuki? You had an attack? Hey, you have a fever!" He said feeling Yuki's forehead. "You should be more careful if you have a cold. Go lie down for a bit... I'll go contact the main house..." Haru said getting up.

"...no." Yuki choked out, grabbing Haru's leg.

"You don't like the main house..." Haru paused then turned to Kyo. "Kyo! We will postpone our fight for now."

"Ah... yeah, that's fine... so then we should postpone the marathon as well, huh? How boring!" Natsuki got up.

"Let me know when Haru's going to kick your butt then Kyo... Kami we should help them out."

"Yeah. Is there anything we can do?" Kami asked.

"...Come on, let's go back to sensei's house." Haru said looking at Yuki and paused. "Even if we could get a taxi, we can't... it'd be bad..." He paused and looked at Natsuki and Kami.

"We know about your curse." Kami nodded.

"Oh... Well it will be bad is Yuki were to transform. And also, if he transforms into a mouse, he'll have to work even harder..."

"I should go too, I can help out!" Tohru smiled.

"Natsuki and I can as well." Kami nodded. "Is there anything that we can help you with?"

Haru paused and looked at Natsuki. "Oh, yep. You're really cute. Please, do help out."

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked confused. "How does my being cute help out?"

"If I have to hug someone to transform anyways... Of course I'd rather hug someone who's cute." He said, hugging Natsuki suddenly. He transformed into a cow, while Natsuki stared blankly and shocked. "When I'm like this... moving Yuki will be a much easier task. And just so that I don't return to my human shape, one of you should hug my neck tightly."

"Uh... Right." Kami helped Kyo pick Yuki up as Natsuki hugged Haru's neck.

"Tohru can you grab Haru's jacket? We can use that to keep him warm." Kami said as Kyo put Yuki on Haru's back. "Okay let's go." Kami nodded as her and Tohru stayed on each side to keep Yuki in place.


End file.
